Soy un tarado sin remedio!
by Gloomy-style
Summary: Bueno pues este es mi primer fic ,& es de south park.Espero que les guste, trata de Stan Y sus STANaventuras: con respecto a su amor por kyle W , tambien hay Bunny,Creek y bueno tenganme paciencia y diganme sus recomendaciones n n
1. Chapter 1 Todo por un CAFE!

Capitulo 1. Todo por un cafe!!

Era una tarde comun y corriente en el condado de South Park(con comun y corriente me refiero a que por lo menos un dinosaurio salido de quien sabe donde ataco South Park y miles de cosas raras) despues de la prepa un grupo de chicos se reunio en casa de un amigo, este "amigo" era Eric Cartman.

La razon : Pues muy facil, siempre se reunian al menos una vez por semana en casa de uno para charlar, comer bolitas de queso, jugar Band Rock o cosas que los chicos harian despues de la este dia seria diferente y todo hubiera sido igual a no ser por que el tarado de Cartman choco con Tweek y al hacerlo le tiro su taza de cafe que siempre acostumbraba tomar en todas las reuniones.

-"GAAAAAHH!!".-logro articular el chico rubio en medio de un ataque de panico y con sus ya comunes tics en alguno de sus ojos.- "Im-im-imposible, n-no-no NO ME JODAS!".-parecia que el rubio estaba a punto de llorar.

Ninguno de los demas presentes pudo articular palabra alguna, TODOS! estaban con cara de estupidos, TODOS! se quedaron sentados sin hacer algo para solucionarlo. Y entonces ...OCURRIO!!.El pobre chico de cabellos rubios no soporto la presion y rompio el llanto, eran mas bien algunos sollozos y NADIEN hacia nada al respecto. Hasta que un chico pelinegro portador de un gorrito azul rey decidio actuar, se paro del suelo en donde anteriormente estaba sentado, parecia llevar una cara de molestia y se fue acercando a donde estaba aquel chico paranoico.

-"AHH,ya, esta bien,no te preocupes ,ya paso ".- se inclino para calmar al rubio y al mismo tiempo le daba un tierno y duradero abrazo.

-"AAAH".-

-"Jaaa,no te preocupes".- le decia el pelinegro al rubio mientras el primero limpiaba el charco de cafe que se ubicaba debajo de ellos e instantaneamente tomo una de las manos del rubio y lamio uno de los dedos de este.-"Ademas,¿sabes que me gusta tu sabor?".

.-"GAHH".-el rubio parecia cada vez mas nervioso y se notaba el sonrrojo en sus mejillas.

Los demas chicos solo presenciaban aquella escena,que a mas de uno logro sacar de sus casillas hasta que cierto chico deshizo el encanto.

-"Y que,ahora se supone que son gay?".-este chico era Eric Cartman , de nuevo el.

A lo que Craig le lanzo una mirada amenazante, seguida de su ya tipica seña con el dedo y le añadio un "Habla y te mato".Por lo que Cartman no hizo mas que un gesto de miedo y a la vez de reproche.

Todos los presentes podian sentir la mirada asesina de Craig sobre ellos,provocando que cada quien regrese a lo que estaba, excepto la pareja del cafe y un chico con un gorrito de pompon rojo; Stan Marsh,claro esta; que parecia que estaba en una clase de esta de shock o algo asi. Hasta que cierto rubio llamado Kenny McCormick lo saco del trance, susurrandole con un tono de picardia " A que te quieres TIRAR a Kyle, como le hizo Craig a Tweek".

-"Q-QU-QU-QUEE?!! DE QUE CARAJOS HABLAS KENNY????-

-"Jeee,¿a que viene esa reaccion,hombre?".- Pregunto con un poco de descaro el chico de la parka naranja.-"Solo fue una broma,aunque... Kyle no esta tan mal".-

Esas palabras hicieron que el Marsh cambie esa expresion de nerviosismo a una de total que por parte del rubio se notaba una expresion totalmente calmada.

.-"Mejor dicho, Kyle me excita mucho".-continuo el McCormick.-"¿crees que lo tenga grande".

De inmediato las piernas de Stanley comenzaron a fallar,en su mete rondaban algunos pervertidos pensamientos sobre lo que Kenny habia dicho anteriormente,no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito embargo no soportaba que piensen asi de su super mejor amigo y lo que a continuacion haria seria algo ¿erroneo?.


	2. Chapter 2 Mas mierda!

Cap.2-MAS MIERDA!!

Pues claro que era algo erroneo ,CARAJO!!, acaso golpear a uno de tus mejores amigos enfrente de tus demas mejores amigos era algo bueno...ahhh mierda creo que no verdad.

Pues eso era exactamente lo que Stanley Marsh acababa de hacer ,si, señores y señoras, otakus y frikis, eso era lo que el tarado de Stan acababa de hacer, lo que casi provova la muerte a Kenny.

Todos los chicos se quedaron atonitos ante aquella escena, no era la primera vez que esos dos se peleaban, pero si era la primera que uno de los dos salia que todas las miradas culpaban a Marsh; como no culparlo si su puño estaba lleno de sangre, de sangre del McCormick, de un MacCormick inconsiente y ensangrentado.

-"Pero que carajo".-decia un chico de cabellera cafe que respondia al nombre de Clyde.

Toda la vida del chico del ponpom rojo parecia ser mierda en ese momento...

-"Mierda que he hecho" decia a si mismo el no afotunado chico.-"Yo he matado a Kenny??,mierda soy un tremendo pendejo".-se repetia en su mente.

-"Stan".- El chico "fuertecito" ha hablado.-"Eres un tremendo PENDEJO!!".-concluyo.

Y asi ante la mirada atonita de todos los presentes no pudo hacer mas que salir corriendo de aquel lugar. No sin antes chocar con la verde mirada de su mejor amigo, que parecia estar aompañada de cierta desilucion. Pero el pelinegro no se detuvo, siguio corriendo hasta que ya no pudo correr mas,hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a dolerle, hasta que el sol se escondio,y su movil sonaba y sonaba, pero este no lo contestaba, no queria enterarse de nada, se sentia una mierda total;se sentia la mierda mas mierda del universo,se sentia un PENDEJO total. Se sento en la acera ,hasta que se decidio a responder a su movil.

-"H-Hola".-

-"Stan eres tu?".-pregunto un chico del otro lado del movil.

-"K-KY-KYLE?".-pregunto con miedo el pelinegro.

-"Stan que carajo fue eso de hoy??!!".-

No obtuvo respuesta de parte de su super mejor amigo .

-"Stan, estas ahi, contesta!!!,¿Donde estas?,todos estan preocupados"-Insistio el chico pelirrojo.

-"Kyle".-por fin una respuesta de parte del pelinegro.-"Soy un hijo de puta verdad?".

Y................................. se corto la llamada, Stan colgo.

* * *

-"Soy una mierda".-se decia a si mismo.

En ese mismo momento empezo a llover ,Stan comenzo a correr pero no para refugiarse de la lluvia , comenzo a correr sin razon hasta que llego al ...¿HOSPITAL?.

Claro despues de haber noqueado a su amigo, el suponia que estaria en el hospital, asi que entro y pregunto a una enfermera y ... efectivamente ahi se encontraba un paciente llamado Kenny McCormick.

-"Vaya pobre chico, al parecer una banda de maliantes lo ataco, debieron de ser unos 10 para haberlo dejado asi".- Le comento la enfermera, no sabiendo que el causante de aquellas lesiones era el.

-"Vaya ya veo,pobre".- trato de disimular su error.-"En fin, en que habitacion se encuentra?".-

-"Ah si claro esta en la habitacion 3 del segundo piso".-

En fin, se dirigio a aquella sala donde se encontraba aquel madreado chico rubio,pero no contaba con que en la entrada de la habitacion, en los pasillos de la sala, se encontraba un grupo de chicos un tanto angustiados y cansados. Un chico de cabellos rojos cubiertos por una ushanka verde fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de este.

-"Stan!!.- Trato de correr hacia el chico pelinegro pero una mano se lo impidio.

-"Dejemos que hable con kenny".- Le dijo el chico que anteriormente lo habia detenido (era Cartman).-"Oh es que acaso no quieres dejar a tu noviecita, ".-

-"Tssk!".-Respondio en tono de fastidio pero no pudo evitar un notable sonrojo.-"Callete culon!"-

-"JAAA!!, aparte de judio, marica!!.-

-"Te dije que te calles culon"-

Mientras esos dos se peleaban Stan no dudo en entrar a la habitacion del McCormick.

Y... ahi estaba , todo madreado ..., se acerco a el y...

-"Vaya ,pero si es mi mejor amigo Stan".- Dijo el rubio en tono de sarcasmo.

-"Kenny, y-yo yo se que soy un tremendo pendejo, y-yo yo lo siento".- Concluyo y se rompio en un mar de lagrimas.

-"Q-QUE!!!??.-

-"Yo lo siento es solo que....creo ,creo que.."-

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Kyle PoV||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Aquel chico de cabellos rojizos estaba desesperado queria entrar a la habitacion pero cierto tipo culon, no lo dejaba.

-"Ahh carajo,tranquilizate tu noviecita estara bien".-

-"Pero e-e-es quee...".-

-"Broflovski....!!".-Por fin super Craig al recate.-"Broflovski..!! Pueedes tranquilizarte de una buena vez o no dudare en darte de comer mi puño".-

-"Cr-Craig es solo que".-

Y en ese momento viene el grito de Kenny despues de la disculpa de un apenado Stan.

-"Q-QUEE!!!??".-

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Kyle PoV END||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Se es cucho un gran grito desde adentro de la habitacion.A lo que Kyle no dudo en entrar a la habitacion pero se detuvo justo enfrente de esta , ahi fue cuando Stan termino aquella frase de:

-"Yo lo siento es solo que.....creo, creo que......ME HE ENAMORADO DE KYLE!!!!.-

Y por supuesto, Kyle lo ha escuchado todo ,pero Marsh no se percato de la presencia del pelirrojo del otro lado de la puerta , Kenny logro ver su sombra;claro la forma de su ushanka lo delataba. Pero el rubio solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3 Primer Movimiento

Cap. 3. Primer Movimiento.

Bien,ya habian pasado dos dias desde aquel incidenten en el hospital y aquellas palabras aun andaban en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Ya era lunes......a la escuela, a interactuar con Stan , despues de todo lo habia evitado por dos dias;(sabado y domingo). Esta vez no se habian reunido el sabado para ir a alguna alocada fiesta o el domingo despertando despues de una gran cruda despues de cierta fiesta el sabado y todo por que?.

PENA! eso era todo, tenia PENA de encontrarse con su queridisimo amigo de la infancia , no queria que algo indevido pase , se sentia una escoria, no queria ir a la no se levantaba de su cama.

BEEP!!BEEP!!.-

La alarma de su reloj de mesa lo saco de trance, eran las 7:30, media hora antes de que las clases empiezen. No le importo, ignoro la alarma y siguio en su cama hasta que....

"VAGINA ESCUPE ARENA!!".-Se escucho desde afuera.-"!Piensas ir a la escuela o que!!!?.-

"Kyle!!".-escucho la voz, aquella voz que habia evitado por 2 dias.-"Kyle!! vamos se nos hara tarde!!.

Kyle no tuvo otra opcion mas que asomarse a la vantana y afirmar con la minutos despues ya estaba despidiendose de su madre y platicando con sus amigos.

"H-hola chic-cos!".-articulo el judio,un poco sonrojado,evitando a toda costa la mirada de Stan.

"Vaya todo es culpa del JUDIO estupido que lleguemos tarde a la escuela".-Declaro Eric.

"Carajo Cartman!!, si tanto te importa me hubieran dejado!!".-Respondio el chico.

Mientras Cartman y Kyle peleaban como siempre....

"Crees que afecte en algo si le dises lo que sientes".-Cierto rubio menciono.

"C-Creo que es demasiado problematico (vaya le salio lo shikamaru).-Contesto Stan

"Pero,tu que piensas".-Insistio.-"Digo, no es bueno guardarse un sentimiento, tarde o temprano lo tendras que admitir,tu corazon no resistira algo no es bueno aguantarse refiero a que imaginate no es bueno aguantarte para orinar ya que te dara un infeccion o tu vagina explotaria".-Termino.

"Vaya Kenny, a veces no te reconosco".-

El rubio no lo pudo escuchar ya que vio a otro rubio y no dudo en correr a el.

"BUTTERS!!BUTTERS!!.-Se exalto demasiado cuando lo vio pasar.-"Hey Stotch! Espera!!.-

"Enserio Keny a veces no te reconosco".-Penso en su mente el pelinegro.

* * *

"BUTTERS! por fin te alcanzo hombre!".-

"L-Lo-lo siento Kenny no te oí".-respondio el chico

"Vaya si que caminas rapido,huias de alguien que??"

"Es que n-no no quiero llegar tarde, n-no quiero que me reprendan por eso.-

"jeje a veses exageras Butters,no te castigaran por eso".-Aclaro el chico.-"Pero tal vez por esto me reprenderan a mi"

En ese momento acorralo al pequeño chico rubio en una esquina, lo tomo con una mano de la cintura y con la otra lo sujeto de su muñ acercaba cada vez mas a su cara , sentia que no se podia aguantar queria probar , se venia aguantando desde desde quien sabe cuando pero ya tenia tiempo con ese acerco mas a su cara asta que cada quien sentia la respiracion del otro.

"K-kenny q-que haces".-El chico se alarmo.

"No te preocupes todo va a salir bien".-

Se lo pego mas a su cuerpo, estaban tan cerca tanto que sentian sus fin , sus labios de volvieron uno,el mas pequeño al principio se resistia pero despues se dejo escencia del Kenny lo embriagaba .Ya nada le importaba,paso su mano por el hombro del mas queria dejarlo de estar cerca de el y entonses................a la vuelta de la esquina se escucharon unas interrumpieron, interrumpieron su momento.

De inmediato se separaron .

"Asi que aqui estabas Kenny!!",Te hemos buscado por todo South Park".-Dijo el chico del pompon rojo.

"jeje lo siento chicos , es que tenia que hacer algo con Butters".-dijo

"Bien de acuerdo,creimos que estarias viendo alguna revista porno en la tienda de por ahi".-Exclamo Cartman.

"Po-porno huh?!.-Menciono en forma de duda Butters.

"Nononononononononono Porno??? pero que dices Cartman yo no veo eso, eso es una pendejada, ya no tengo esos vicios".-Trato de excusarse McCmick.

"Que???Pero si apenas ayer me pediste la Playboy de mi papa ,Kenny".-El pelirrojo hablo.

"Que no lo recuerdo,vaya tal vez estas loco Kyle".-

"Pero Kenny es que yo crei que tu me la pediste ayer y por eso........".-

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no me jodas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ vamonos se nos hara mas tarde chicos".- Evadio el tema.

"Cierto se nos hara mas tarde".-Dijo Stan mientras corria junto a los demas.

Por otro lado Kenny y Butters se quedaron atras de los demas Kenny sujeto a Butters de los hombros.

"Ves, te dije que no te preocupes, nada malo paso".- Kenny esbozo.

"Pero K-Kenny que fue lo de ha-ha-hace rat-to".-

"mmm veamos creo que eso fue mi primer movimiento".- Le respondio mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

**Fin del 3er Capitulo . waaa**

**Espero que les guste :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Ranas,Cartman,reportes

Cap. 4 .Ranas,Cartman,reportes y castigos.

"LLEGAN TARDE!!!".-EL señor (?) Garrison los ha regañado.

Asi que despues de todo los 5 chicos han llegado tarde , por mas que corrieron,saltaron,jodieron,putearon,etc. llegaron tarde. Bueno llegaron tarde por milesimas de segundos. Pero para el señor Garrison llegaron tarde.

"Pe-pe-pero si apenas llegamos unos cuantos segundos tarde".-Se limito a decir Stan.

"Stanley no me contestes o te mandare reporte!!".-

"Pe-pero!".-

"REPORTE!!!!".-

"Pero , no fue culpa de Stan!".-Replico el chico judio.

"Señor Broflovski se atreve a contestarme...".-

"Yo-yo".-Logro articular el pelirrojo mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos.

"REPORTE!!!".-

"Amm disculpe señora Garriso..".-Dijo casi en forma de susurro el pequeño Butters.

"Como me llamo señorito Stotch".-

El chico rubio vio su vida pasar por sus ojos.

"Yo yo yo le dije seño.....".-No termino la frase pues fue interrumpido por..

"Le ha dicho señora , señora".-Contesto en tono de burla el inmortal rubio.

"McCormick eres un....!".-Reclamo la señora, perdon , el señor Garrison.-"REPORTE!!! a los cuatro!!".-

"ñañañañañañañañaña les han mandado reporte y a mi no ñañañañañañaña".-Se burlo Cartman.

"Eric Cartman... REPORTE!!".-

Bueno y asi a los cinco chicos les han mandado clases fueron aburridas nada divertido excepto que en la clase de biologia disecaron ranas y a el culon de Cartman se le ocurrio una idea. Una maravillosa idea segun el, para vengarse de su estupido maestro.

"Hey chicos tengo una gran idea para que ese PUTO de Garrison aprenda a no meterse con Eric Cartman jamas".-

"Cartman no vamos a seguir ninguna de tus ideas pendejas".-Reclamo Kyle.

"Hey Kyle ven a escuchar la idea de Cartman".-Grito entusiasmado el chico pelinegro.

"_Stan empiezo a pensar que en realidad eres un poco tarado".-_Se dijo para si mismo el judio.

Asi que le hicieron caso a Cartman excepto Butters que se nego y Kenny que fue convencido por Butters.

* * *

Llego la hora del recreo.

"Carajo esto nos pasa por hacerle caso a Cartman".-Replico Stan.

---_FLASBACK---_

"Cartman estas seguro de que esto funcionara".-Dudo Stan.

"Claro, mira les pediremos a los chicos los genitales de las ranas que esten disecando entonses conseguiremos la maleta de Garrison y la llenaremos de testiculos de rana".-Termino el chico para despues soltar una enorme risotada.

"No lo se Cartman algo me dice que nada bueno va a salir de esto".- Replico Kyle.

"Jajaja Kyle sabia que eras una gallina marica, tal como dice Mel Gibson en la pasion"-

"Mierda, esta bien culon".-

_---FIN DE FLASHBACK---_

Garrison los ha descubierto y como siempre Cartman se ha salido con las suyas y no lo han castigado.

"Cartman hijo de puta, me las vas a pagar jodido culo gordo".-Maldecio Broflovski

"Vaya he llegado tarde, me han mandado reporte y me he de quedar ha limpiar el salon despues de clases".-Interrumpio a su amigo que maldecia sin parar.-"jaja y eso sin contar que esta semana he reprobado dos examenes jajaja".-

"Ooh mierda es cierto , nos quedaremos despues de clases ha limpiar el salon nosotros dos .....solos".-Kyle recordo las palabras de Stan en el hospital lo que provoco que comienze a temblar y un leve sonrojo se hizo notable en su cara.

"no-no-nosotros dos solos".-Penso Stanley mientras una serie de imagenes pervertidas le venian a su cabeza a lo que movio rapidamente la cabeza en forma de negativa.-"_no Stan tranquilizate,no te puedes violar a kyle en la escuela, bueno si puedes pero no lo haras, o tal vez si, bueno quien sabe,Baah haz lo que quieras despues de todo jamas le haces caso a tu cerebro por eso estas jodido".-_Peleas mentales.

Miro a Kyle por el rabillo del ojo, Kyle lo miro de la misma forma; los dos estaban avergonzados y desviaron la mirada rapidamente.

"_Hoy, despues de clases.... los dos ... solos!".-_Ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Fin del 4to CAPITULO :)**

**hahahahaha REPORTES XD**

**se que el titulo no es el mejor pero bueno XD. **

**adios:D**


End file.
